Chapter 3/Preparation
(Space, Starbase 234) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid are next to the Starbase along with a few other Federation vessels. (Admiral Owen Paris's office) Gentlemen I've reviewed your records and I don't believe that the Borg are back they've couldn't of recovered that fast could it be possible that it was a random cube that you two encountered Typhuss and John? asked Admiral Paris as he looked at both Captains Martin and Kira. Its possible, Admiral Paris says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Paris. I don't believe it Captain, because from Admiral Janeway's report she says that the Borg will need several years to recover from what happened to them says Admiral Paris as he looks at Typhuss. Last year the Borg attacked the Federation with a supercube says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Paris. I remember that it was before I took command of the Enterprise, I was the XO says Captain Martin as he looks at both Typhuss and Admiral Paris. It could of been a random cube says Admiral Paris as he puts the padd down looking at both John and Typhuss. Sir that random cube ate half of our forces says Captain Martin as he looks at Admiral Paris. I agree with Captain Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Paris. Oh Typhuss you were always worried too much says Commander Lane as she walks into Admiral Paris's office with some padds. Who is that Typhuss? Captain Martin asked Captain Kira. Oh sorry, I'm Commander Lois Lane, Typhuss's cousin and you must be John Martin, I didn't read your service record Typhuss told me about you congrats on getting married to Ezri Dax Lois says to John. Please to meet you Commander says Captain Martin as the two shook hands. Oh Admiral I've got some repair reports from the IKS Cha'joh and IRW Valdore need some repairs done after they encountered Xindi-Suliban forces in Alpha Centauri Lois says looking at Admiral Paris. Have the 9th and 10th fleets reinforce the line we need to make sure the Xindi-Suliban forces don't take the system, as you can see Captains we're at war right now and we can't deal with these rumors of the Borg returning for vengeance says Admiral Paris as he looks at both Typhuss and John. Admiral we're making a big mistake if we don't make preparations for the Borg's return then we're good as dead says Captain Martin as he looks at Admiral Paris. I agree with Captain Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Paris. I've got a mission for you two oversee a shipment of stem bolts being shipped to Space Station Bravo Admiral Shelby has a few vessels that are in need of parts and the shipments have been attacked by several Xindi warships says Admiral Paris as he looks at both Typhuss and John. Stem bolts sir we need to prepare for an immediate Borg invasion of the Federation says Captain Martin as he looks at Admiral Paris. The invasion is just a rumor Captain says Admiral Paris as he looks at the padds without taking his eyes off them. This is unbelievable Typhuss help me out here says Captain Martin as he looks at Captain Kira. Admiral Paris, Captain Martin is right we need to get ready for an immediate Borg invasion of the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Paris. If it will make you feel better I'll have Neelix send a Talaxian ship to where the Unicomplex use to be and if there's a bunch of Borg vessels activate I'll issue a fleet wide yellow alert but if its nothing but pile of junk both of you will be guarding stem bolt shipments for a week now dismissed says Admiral Paris as he looks at both Typhuss and John. Typhuss and John leave Admiral Paris's office. (Outside Admiral Paris's office) I don't think he believes us Typhuss says John as he looks at Typhuss. He doesn't says Typhuss as he looks at John. Stem bolts that's the second shipment of stem bolts I had to escort since I got my commission into Starfleet says John as he looks at Typhuss. Lois Lane walks over to John and Typhuss. Typhuss I believe you I've heard the transmission says Lois as she looks at her cousin and his friend. Thanks, Lois says Typhuss as he looks at his cousin. And John I did read your service record nice work with the Dominion says Lois as she leaves. Thanks Lois says John as he shakes her hand.